Fantastic Four Vol 3 46
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Carlos Pacheco | CoverArtist2 = Jesus Merino | Quotation = Should Abraxas reach the Nullifier before we do -- -- he can obliterate all the combined realities of the Multiverse -- and there will be nothing we can do to stop him! | Speaker = Mister Fantastic | StoryTitle1 = It's Too Late to Stop Now! | Writer1_1 = Carlos Pacheco | Writer1_2 = Rafael Marin | Writer1_3 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler1_1 = Jeff Johnson | Inker1_1 = Joe Weems | Inker1_2 = Marco Galli | Colourist1_1 = Liquid! | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Albert Deschesne | Editor1_1 = Bobbie Chase | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** Marty * Starcore technicians * * ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* and ********** **** ***** ****** ******* *** ** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Following the disposal of the severed head of a Galactus from another reality the Fantastic Four pay a visit the the NYPD's Code Blue Division, meeting with it's head Lieutenant Stone. They have come because Stone has picked up Reed and Sue's children, Franklin and their teenage daughter from a possible future -- Valeria von Doom. Happy to see their children are finally home the patriarchs of the Fantastic Four take their children home in the Fantasti-Car. As they fly over the city, Sue notices that a strange mist has begun to fill in the city, however Reed tells her to keep it down so as not to concern the children. Back at the Baxter Building, Johnny laments over currently being stuck in his new armor to control his powers that will put his acting career on a hiatus. Namorita tries to console him unaware that they are being watched by Nova, an alternate reality version of Johnny's old girlfriend. Seeing the two together Nova considers teaching the couple that fire and water don't mix. No sooner have Reed and Sue returned home that Mister Fantastic is contacted by Starcore who are warning them that strange meteors are heading to Earth. Ones that appear to be manoeuvring themselves toward the planet with no sign that they will break up once they reach the Earth's atmosphere. While they discuss things, Ben shows Franklin that he can now change back and forth between his human and Thing forms. This and hearing Ben talk about how he can play with Franklin more easily now upsets Johnny, who is pulled aside by Namorita who assures him that Ben meant nothing by what he said. Meanwhile, Nova believes that what is being detected is the coming of Abraxas the being responsible for destroying her home universe. She warns them that he goes from universe to universe destroying that realities Galactus and taking each version of Nova as his slave. Franklin surprises them all by saying that he knows who Abraxas is, telling them that he has seen their foe in his dreams. As the strange meteors continue their approach to Earth, the Fantastic Four relocate to the Blue Area of the Moon and summon their allies the Silver Surfer, Captain Marvel, Moondragon and Quasar to assist them in preparing for the coming battle with Abraxas. Reed explains to their friends how reality was recently bent with the arrival with the severed head of Galactus from another dimension crash landing on Earth. He then explains the Fantastic Four's encounter with the Law Enforcement Squad, heroes from another reality briefly trapped on their world. Reed then explains how when they last saw the Watcher he had been stricken with amnesia and that he now is in a comatose state. Reed finishes his tale by telling how he and an alternate reality version of Doctor Druid contacted Eternity and were warned of the coming with Abraxas. Nova explains that the skull of Galactus came from her universe and it was used as a warning that Abraxas was coming. Reed explains his theory that Abraxas uses the skull to home in on the location of the next universe he will ravage and so has brought the skull to the moon to lure him into a trap. After seeing the Earth become engulfed in mist that is comprised of similar composition with the skull, Reed decided to call in his allies to have a powerful fighting force against their unknown foe. Just as Reed finishes getting everyone up to speed, suddenly the meteors arrive on the moon and crash in the Blue Area. From them emerges hideous alien warriors. As the Fantastic Four and their allies battle the invaders they soon realise that the creatures are after the Watcher. The Silver Surfer is then sent to use his Power Cosmic to spirit him away someplace safe. Soon after he does so, some alien force manages to seemingly slay him. With the last of the aliens falling, suddenly an image of Abraxas appears out of the smoke and gives them a mocking sneer before vanishing again. Wondering why the creatures were particularly interested in Johnny, Moondragon probes his mind and learns that he knows the location of the Ultimate Nullifier the one weapon that even Galactus was afraid of. Realising that they must seek out this weapon, Reed asks Johnny to help them find it. When Johnny is unsure that he can located it, Captain Marvel uses his Cosmic Awareness to try and divine it's location. However he finds that the Watcher had taken pains to make it appear as though the device exists in three different places and he is unsure which one is the correct location. Back at the Baxter Building Mister Fantastic probes Johnny's mind and finds the location of all the parts of the Ultimate Nullifier and where they have been stashed in the multiverse. He then sends Johnny and Nova out into space on a mission while Reed, Sue, and Ben venture to the different realities to recover the portions of the the Nullifier. With Franklin and Valeria left in Namorita's care, the Fantastic Four all depart for their appointed tasks. Meanwhile on the Moon, Abraxas appears and after wondering for a bit, looks up at the Earth. His next words are "Veni. Vidi. Vici." followed my the laughter of a madman. | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story makes multiple mentions to the Fantastic Four's recent discovery of the severed Galactus head that recently landed on Earth. This happened in . * One of the Code: Blue agents tells the mayor that the United Nations building was destroyed. This is a reference to wherein Kang destroyed the UN. * Valeria and Franklin have returned home after some time on Otherworld which they were sent to for their own safety in and respectively. * Valeria von Doom is actually an adult version of Valeria Richards the stillborn second child of Reed and Sue. Valeria didn't survive the child birthing process as depicted in . This is revealed in . Franklin ultimately uses his powers to restore Valeria to her newborn state so Sue can give birth to her again in . * Johnny lost control of his flame powers and has required to wear a suit to maintain them following the events of . Johnny is eventually cured by Doctor Doom in . * Namorita and Johnny have been dating since . * Mention is made about Johnny's past relationship with the Nova of Earth-616 and how at the time of this story she was dead. Some facts: ** Johnny and Frankie dated between - and - . In issue #244 she agreed to become a herald of Galactus. ** Frankie served with Galactus for years until she was murdered by Morg in . ** Per the Sliding Timescale, Nova will be resurrected as seen in - , roughly two years (in Marvel time) after this story. * The Thing recently gained the ability to change back and forth from his Thing forms in ; he maintains this ability until . * The strange growths on Quasar's body are due to the fact that he absorbed the essence of Ego the Living Planet in . * Although the Silver Surfer is seemingly killed here he is restored in . * Mention is made of the Fantastic Four's first encounter with Galactus which was chronicled in - . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}